


Break You Down

by prince_celynne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Royal! Baekhyun, Royal! Chanyeol, War, royal au, true pain, wow I got real sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_celynne/pseuds/prince_celynne
Summary: Crown Prince Baekhyun will do anything to protect his nation, even if it means marrying the ruthless Phoenix King to prevent an invasion.





	Break You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is taken from twitter user @614prompts, but I gave it my own twist. I don't especially like writing angst but sometimes it's necessary to write sad things to explain the feelings in your heart. This is a total contrast from my currently ongoing chanbaek cafe au, which I thought would be fun. I wish y'all the best in your suffering. Please leave a comment below if you get the chance!  
> xx  
> Prince

Blood stains the white handkerchief as the prince weakly coughs into it. The glassy look in his eyes seem to worsen as he looks around wearily, unable to get a bearing of his surroundings. The servants surrounding the bed look to the doctor for any hope, but the man can only shake his head. Some of the servants started weeping, holding onto the ones around them for support. They could no longer deny the truth: their dear crown prince is dying. The prince hears the wails of his servants, his face contorting into a frown to hear the suffering of his friends and subjects.

 

“Everyone,” He begins slowly. A grimace flashes onto his face, it pains him to speak. “Please, do not worry. Even if I die, I’ll live forever. I’ll be within your hearts and within the heart of this nation.”

 

“Please, save your strength, Baekhyun,” The  king’s advisor says, eyes filled with sorrow. “With the threat of invasion, we need your guidance. Promise to stay with us long enough to lead us through this.” Another coughing fit takes over the crown prince, the sound ringing in the silent room. 

 

“Minseok,” The doctor gently places his hand on the advisor’s shoulder. “Let’s leave him to rest.”

 

“Jongda-”

 

“Minseok, please.” The younger man pleads. The advisor hesitates, taking a glance at Baekhyun, his prince. The boy is taking shallow breaths, a light sheen of sweat covers his face. Minseok swallows the contradicting words in his throat and nods. With a wave of his hand, the servants leave the room with sorrow-filled hearts. The only person left in the room is the crown prince’s younger brother. The crown prince blindly reaches out for the boy slumped on his bed. With his eyesight long since gone, one of the only sensations he has left is touch.

 

“Sehun,” The young prince jumps at his name, burrowing his head farther into his brother’s thigh. “Sehunnie, come here.” The lanky boy pushes himself off of his chair and into the waiting arms of his brother. The crown prince winces as the young boy’s weight is a little too much for his frail body, but he doesn’t voice a word of complaint. The older boy holds his dear little brother in his arms, his hands firm as his brother rests his head on his dying heart. The beats are weak, and the younger can’t help but feel tears prick at his eyes. 

 

“Hyung, please don’t leave me,” The younger’s breath so soft against his brother’s chest. Baekhyun’s breath hitches in his throat. “If you leave, I’ll be alone. First Mom, then Dad. I can’t live if you leave too.”

 

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun murmurs. He presses a chaste kiss against his brother’s head. The younger male burrows further into his brother. Tears seap faster from his eyes, but he tries his best to not worry his older brother. It fails. The crown prince holds his brother into him, willing his illness away. “I’ll try my best, I’ll try to live, only for you.”

  
  


“What do you mean Baekhyun is to be married?” Roars Minseok. The younger advisors flinch at his tone. His second in command, Junmyeon, comes up to assuage the angry man.

 

“Dear friend, if this nation is to avoid being infiltrated, we must marry Baekhyun to the opposition. The king promised he wouldn’t attack if we give him our crown prince as a betrothed.” Minseok paces the room, hand running aggravatedly through his locks.

 

“You know this man cannot be fought against. He’s already conquered three other nations in the past five years,” The advisor of peace, Yixing, adds. “If we allow him our crown prince to avoid invasion, our people will be spared.”

 

“We can’t just cast aside Baekhyun for the good of the country. He only has a couple of months left!” The tension in the room rises as Minseok’s protective nature sets in. He fails to see ambassador Jongin leave the room. 

 

“Baekhyun would sacrifice his own life a hundred times over if it means his people would be safe.” Junmyeon argues against Minseok. Minseok stops in his pacing, setting a cold glare Junmyeon’s way. Yixing stands up, arms raised to pacify the head advisor.

 

“Minseok, Baekhyun would appreciate your protection, but Joon is right. If we are to avoid an invasion and save our people, Baekhyun needs to marry the Phoenix King.” Minseok scoffs, pushing his way past Yixing to stare pensively out the window. The bustle of life outside the palace is visible from his vantage point. A little girl calls to her mother excitedly, pointing to the fountain in the main square. Minseok chews on his lip, the dilemma of protecting his best friend or his country weighing on his mind.

 

“There’s no discussion,” A voice rings out from the doorway. Minseok whirls around to face the familiar voice. Baekhyun stands in the doorway, the brunt of his weight being held up by Jongin. 

 

“Baekhyun! You need to rest!” Minseok takes strides towards Jongin but Yixing holds him back.

 

“Let him speak, Minnie.” The advisors says gently. The older man pauses, before coming to a stop next to his fellow advisor. Baekhyun casts him an appreciative glance.

 

“Minnie, my oldest friend, I appreciate your concern for me. But,” The look on his face hardens, showing the face of a true crown prince. “Junmyeon is right. I will do anything for this nation and all those who inhabit it. If this means something as measly as marrying the Phoenix King, I’ll do it.”

 

“But-”

 

“There’s no buts.” The resolute tone in the crown prince’s voice shuts down the opposition of his best friend. “I will marry the Phoenix King and bring peace back to our country.” The advisors around the room stand in silence. The young prince pants in exertion. Jongin hurries to place the older man in a chair, fussing over his comfort. Baekhyun waves him off with an easy smile. Junmyeon steps forward, kneeling in front of the prince.

 

“Baekhyun, while this would benefit the nation, are you absolutely sure of being his betrothed? His ruthlessness is like none other.” The prince extends his hand, beckoning the older male. Hesitantly, the advisor places his hand on top of his. Using his other hand, he covers the hand of the advisor entirely with his own. The skin cold to the touch, a sharp contrast against the warm, clammy hands of his advisor. 

 

“My friend, all will be well. Have faith in me. My betrothal to the king will be for the best. Just you watch.” Even with eyes fogged over and skin deathly pale, his smile doesn’t fail to bring ease to those in the room. Junmyeon sighs, resigned to his prince.

 

“Very well. We will send back an acceptance of your betrothal. Please, be ready.”

  
  


“How could you be so heartless? He’s already lost his sight, and you want his dying heart too?” The advisor of peace for the phoenix king cries out. The crown prince of Solei is an icon across nations. Losing his parents at a young age, he had to learn to lead his country, even when faced with a life-threatening illness. At the news of his disease, dozens of nations banded together to help the ailing prince. And here comes the Phoenix King, to steal him away on his deathbed.

 

“I want  _ all  _ of him.” The Phoenix King speaks firmly. The advisor for peace, his childhood friend Kyungsoo, can only shake his head in disgust. 

 

“I have stood by you for the worst of it. But threatening an invasion if Baekhyun refuses your betrothal is a new low for you.” Chanyeol grimaces at his friend’s tone but remains silent. “The crown prince of Solei is one of the few people who has always shown you mercy and care in life. And you  _ know _ how much he adores his subjects. Of course he would accept your betrothal at the risk of his nation. If you truly wanted his love, you wouldn’t have rejected his advances all those years ago.” The words cut deep into Chanyeol’s heart, ripping open old scars.

 

“It’s too late now, Soo. Who would want to marry a murderer like me?” The soft tone makes his friend stop short in his reprimand. The tall man has a defeated look in his eyes. The look of a man who can’t turn back time even if he wished to. The advisor sighs, scratching at his head.

 

“Well, you’ll be pleased to hear that the betrothal will move forward. The wedding is set for three months from the next waning moon,” For once, the Phoenix King doesn’t seem so fearsome, he seems like a puppy, excited to see his first love. “I would recommend you ready yourself. This news is not going to be taken lightly.” The king nods fiercely.

 

“I will do whatever is necessary to ensure Baekhyun is mine. I will conquer the whole world and fight the heavens if need be.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, excusing himself to make the arrangements with the advisors of Solei. This will be the union for the ages.

  
  


Three months pass by fitfully. When the news broke the international community, riots broke out among the nations. Threats of war filled the large nation of Krome in response to the announcement. The crown prince of Solei, even in his declining health, quickly alleviated the growing hostility towards Krome. The leaders of the nations retracted their warnings, and instead promised the demise of the Phoenix King and his nation if the crown prince was harmed. The advisor of peace for Krome worked maddening hours to contrive the arrangements of the marriage. It was agreed upon that the two nations would merge, and at the untimely death of the crown prince, his younger brother would not be forced into marriage. However, whatever heirs to the crown came from their coupling, would be next in line for the throne over the younger brother. The people of Solei pleaded with their prince, begging him to put himself over the nation for once since his birth. The crown prince could only smile sadly at them. Only few knew of Baekhyun’s love for Chanyeol. Even less knew of his confession to the younger several years prior. None knew of the younger’s callous refusal of his love, claiming to become a powerhouse country required his entire focus, and trivial matters like love would only tie him down. How ironic. This marriage, while forced in its own way, was the one selfish act Baekhyun would commit before he passed on. He would finally be able to marry the only man he had ever loved. 

 

The two nations came together in celebration for the marriage of their leaders. The wedding, being held at Krome, is to be the event of a lifetime. Two days before the wedding, the crown prince of Solei, his brother, doctor, and advisors arrived at the Phoenix King’s palace, their new home. The Phoenix King was not there to greet them. Baekhyun tried to act as if he didn’t care. He wouldn’t have been able to see the man anyways with his blindness, but the rejection stung bitterly. The crown prince maintains his posture, but his brother catches on easily to his feelings. The youngest prince stays silent but protective of his brother. 

 

“Where is your outfit for tomorrow?” Junmyeon calls from the bathroom. Baekhyun lays in his new bed, Jongdae hovering over his body.

 

“It should be in the closet.” A sound of triumph follows Baekhyun’s statement. The prince smiles softly before leaning back on the pillows, allowing himself to be fussed over. The doctor checks his vitals, his heart growing weary with each passing day. The crown prince is on the brink of death, but there’s nothing for Jongdae to do. The smaller man curses himself for his lack of knowledge. Sensing the doctor’s distress, Minseok moves away from his position by the window. Embracing Jongdae from behind, he rests his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

“It’s what he wants,” Murmurs Minseok into his ear. Jongdae leans back against the man, a chaste kiss pressed behind his ear in comfort. “We can’t deny him of that.” The doctor nods, face barren of emotion. The head advisor holds onto his lover and prays to the gods and goddesses above for the happiness of his prince. A sharp rap is given on the door. Junmyeon leaves the closet to answer the door, allowing the three best friends one more brief moment of solidarity before Baekhyun will be taken away.

 

“Can I see the crown prince of Solei?” The deep voice asks. Jongdae and Minseok both turn towards the door, eyes craning as to who the owner of the voice is. Baekhyun doesn’t move a muscle, too exhausted and melancholy to move. He knows exactly who it is.

 

“Of course, King Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says, moving out of the way of the larger man. The king nods his head in thanks, walking into the room. “I’ll be leaving with the other advisors. Please come get us if prince Baekhyun needs us.” Minseok shoots a glare Junmyeon’s way but is dragged out by Jongdae, allowing the two betrothed to be alone together. After the door shuts, Chanyeol takes his first look at his betrothed. The years have not been kind to Baekhyun in terms of health. The clouded eyes, sunken face, and pale skin are a sharp contrast to the once lively prince. But that’s what a disease does. It takes until there’s nothing left. Chanyeol moves to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. Allowing his eyes to wander across the prince’s body, he can’t help but to focus on the face. The face he’ll love until his dying breath. 

 

“Hi Baekkie,” Chanyeol breathes out. Baekhyun hums at the nickname, remembering how found the king was of using it when they were children. “I’m sorry it took this for us to get together again.” The crown prince shakes his head. The taller gently slides his fingers across the protruding cheekbone before resting his hand gently on his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry, I won’t be able to keep our promise.” Chanyeol shushes him gently. His other hand sweeps through the locks of the elder. The prince’s eyes slip close at the treatment.

 

“It’s my fault we were unable to be together sooner. It was my naivete and self-doubt. I should’ve been with you all along. But now here I am. A murderer, expecting the sun to still love me.” A single tear slips down Chanyeol’s cheek. Baekhyun brings his hands up to feel for Chanyeol’s face, hands resting softly on his cheeks.

 

“The sun will always love you, even when it’s gone,” A smile graces the prince’s features. “Please, if it’s not too much, if it won’t hurt you too much, allow me one selfish request.” Chanyeol runs his hands down Baekhyun’s face, to his neck, and into his hair, gripping the locks softly.

 

“Of course, no matter what it is, I’ll give it to you, like how I should’ve given you my love all those years ago. Whatever you request, it’s yours.”

 

“Allow me to marry you. Let me be yours, even if it’s for a brief period of time.” Chanyeol chuckles lightly, his lips hovering over Baekhyun’s. The disease has taken his strength, but his beauty still maintained.

 

“That needn’t to be asked,” Chanyeol presses a gentle peck on Baekhyun’s lips. “You will be the only one I will ever marry.” The smaller man’s cloudy eyes stream tears at the confession. Finally, in his dying days, he will be with the one he loves. The next set of kisses taste of salt and sickness but it holds unspoken promises and hope.

  
  


The wedding goes on without a hitch. Chanyeol smiles likes Baekhyun is his world, and Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol as though he was a dream, and letting go meant waking up. The citizens of Krome marvel at the change in their leader and the subjects of Solei rejoice in the happiness of their dying prince. That night, with suggestions from Jongdae as to safety, Chanyeol makes love to Baekhyun. The smaller man’s cries of pleasure spur the king to move harder, faster, all with the thought of the safety of his lover. Skin to skin, the men embrace each other as though it will be the last time. The bed creaks one final time before they each reach their peak within each other. When morning comes, the light filters beautifully across the newly-kinged man. His husband, having awoken much early, spends hours staring at the man he will lose. In months to come, the older man’s health takes a turn for the worst. Constantly coughing up blood, it’s not long before he cannot even move out of bed. His husband stays by his side through it all, feeding him and bathing him. Even cleaning the sores on his body from the disease. One sunny day, on their eighth month together, Baekhyun whispers his love for the young king against Chanyeol’s trembling lips one last time before his eyes slip close for good.

  
  


It’s said the Phoenix King was a gentle ruler after the passing of his husband. Many nations made peace treaties with the country of Krome, and it rose as a strong ally overnight. The king received many prospective marriages, but remained loyal to his husband till his dying day. He passed after sustaining substantial wounds in a battle aiding the former country of Solei, now part of his empire. Surrounded by his advisors, the advisors of his husband and his own, and his brother-in-law, he passed peacefully, thankful to see his love again. 

 

_ I’m coming, my sun.  _


End file.
